gleefandomcom-20200222-history
The Finchel Team
http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/glee/images/d/d9/Welcometothefinchelteam.jpg Ryan Murphy and Cory Monteith said that Finn/Quinn's relationship isn't really true love but Finchel is. So if you accept this true fact, then sign your name! This is a team for people who support Finchel. This team was created by Gleefinchelbartie. Shipper Nicknames #Finchelites #Finchelettes The Truth, In Song Rachel- I’m On My Own with a Crush, what Happened to Taking Chances? Lastly, I would like to thank you for knowing What A Girl Wants but now it’s time to Take A Bow and one last request... Don’t Rain On My Parade. Finn- Hello I Love You Rachel, I just wanna let you know that I Can't Fight This Feeling, I liked you even when you were Jesse’s Girl. In the future when You're Having My Baby, I'll Stand By You. If She’s Not There I will be Losing My Religion and don’t forget you’re amazing Just The Way You Are. Rachel- I won’t forget What I Did For Love as The Climb is what brought me here to you. I’m sorry for singing Gives You Hell. I would much rather sing The Only Exception to you because you’re a Firework, I wish you would go out with me Baby One More Time. Maybe we could go to park and I won’t sing Papa, Can You Hear Me this time. Even though we separated at Christmas, I’d like to Wish You A Merry Christmas Darling. Finn & Rachel- I just wanna let you know that You’re The One That I Want, whenever you aren’t here it is like there is No Air which makes me sad as only you can make me Smile. Sometimes it feels like we’re on a Borderline and I’m wishing you would Open Your Heart to me. However, it is extremely important that you Don’t Go Breaking My Heart like you did Last Christmas. Just remember Damn it Janet that With You I’m Born Again and that I’m forever yours Faithfully.<3 Signatures #[[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] 16:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 03:14, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #User:RachelBerryleamichele I love Finnchel so much, for me it's the best couple I TOTALLYSUPERMEGAULTRA LOVE IT(how many times will it take to get it right)<3 <3 <3 17:44, May 6, 2011 #User: lockthelovers Finchel...how the hell can you NOT love it? #My Lips Are SealedJust Like Your Legs #[[User: Dani99|'♫Dani99♫']] [[User talk:Dani99|'♦How many times will it take... ']] 15:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #ı ʟσνε υ ᵒʰ ʷᵃᶤᵗ ʸᵒᵘʳ ᵗʰᵉ ʷʳᵒᶰᵍ ᵖᵉʳˢᵒᶰ 16:31, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #I Love Life [[User talk:BforBerry|[Life Loves You]]] 16:54, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek1234567 YEAH GO FINCHEL,SRRY BUT ST.BERRY SUCKS! :p #DoctorWho2010 - Since the Pilot, Finchel FTW :) #brittany.s.pierce cheeriofinchelland princess 16:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 17:27, March 27, 2011 (UTC)Aha, we're back! #User:Finchelfan97 Break a leg, I love you <3 #Goldstarrach 17:40, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek12345678 yay finchel!!!!! :D #Careyellow #GleekyVivi #User:Blondie gleek. #User:GleekScarlett I love finchel, the best couple ever!!! finn+rachel= happiness 23:23, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Finchell 09:56, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 00:50, May 16, 2011 (UTC) #Finchelquicklover 01:02, March 28, 2011 (UTC) #User:Gleek12345~~KlAiNe FoReVeR 01:28, March 28, 2011 (UTC) They HAVEEE to get together! #gioana10. Whatever the haters do... let us unite Finchel fans! #User:mem1795 no one understands how much i love FINCHEL! <3 <3 <3 <3 #[[User:Toph Lover|'Toph']] Lover (talk ) Always and forever :) #Will we ever say the words we're feeling, or will we forever [[User: Gleeful|only be pretending?]] ❤ 09:48, May 16, 2011 (UTC) #Finchell 07:35, March 28, 2011 (UTC) #Cute But Psycho It evens out 02:03, March 29, 2011 (UTC) #Rach Berry Twin, except for... ~Not Jewish, Not bullied, Don't have 2 dads♥ 06:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC) #User:FaithfullyFinchel. #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on #--What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 00:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: AoiFe OLivia| You WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 3:45, April 8, 2011 #Finchel.Forever # #User:weadorefinchelApril 10, 2011 (UTC) #'FINCHELNESSSS FOREVER.. FINCHEL FTW 2DAMAX!!!!'-Gleek2damax #PauArg 20:54, April 19, 2011 (UTC)PauArg We all need FINCHEL #Did you know that dolhpins are just gay sharks? --Omgleefreak 18:53, April 21, 2011 (UTC) #User:Gleeeoholic :) FINCHEL FOREVER AND ALWAYS <3 #User: finchelforever427 "Break a leg"-"I love you" #User: Finn+Rachel=love #GleeDesire 20:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC)You said you'd never break up with me! - I never thought you'd make me feel like this.'''Biggest Mistake Of Your Life, Finn. I'm Just A Girl Trying To Make My Way In The Universe]]I'm Leia Stone 09:58, April 30, 2011 (UTC) #Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am User:Pigandgleecrazy 23:50, April 26, 2011(UTC)SuzyM!! #User:G-Squared #User: FinchelForever Fuinn goes to hell, Finchel goes to heaven. #User:Leaberryfanatic GO FINCHEL! (but mature before getting back together :) ) #Lebenese>Bitch <3 21:52, May 4, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 # Rachel, Don't do this. Your beautiful. #User:FinchelRocks It's Finchel, BITCHES! #User:Armies yeah Finn loves Rachel. deal with it #User:weadorefinchel #'User:Kayllee9989:Rachel don't do this you're Beautiful jealous' #User:Pretending #User:Loveya #User:FinchelForever #User:MissJesseStSuck I'm forever yours...Faithfully <3 #One day...I'll be Mrs. Kevin McHale.... (Only a 9 year difference. :D) 17:32, May 19, 2011 (UTC) #User:Gleeket Finchel is air I need it to LIVE #User:FinchelFaithfully Finchel Forever♥ #Adriane Simo MilesHow can you not love these two??? So awesome...:)02:52, May 25, 2011(UTC) #User:Storm wolf01[[User:Storm wolf01|'GO FOR IT!]] #User:FR faithfully #~didja know dolphins are just gay sharks?~What do we want?!?!? Finchel! When do we want it?!?!? NOW!!! >:D -- 02:47, May 28, 2011 (UTC) #Per3ylove - Talk 05:00, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #Peace, Love, Finchel -Goldstargleek- 01:00, May 31, 2011 (UTC)When everyone said they would never get back together, I didn't give up. I was right. HAH! They are forever theirs faithfully:) #Summergirl881 01:19, May 31, 2011 (UTC) - #[[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.]] [[User talk:PezBerry|'She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing']] 02:50, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Pairs that support this Team #Quick #Brittana #Klaine #Hevans #Quam #Pucktana #Tartie #Tike #Bartie/Artittany Pairs that DON'T support this Team #Fabson/Fuinn #St.Berry #Puckleberry #Furt #Finntana #Raine #Samchel Finchel Royalty - ALL credit goes to QuinnyAndFinny :) Queen * Gleefinchelbartie - [[User: Gleefinchelbartie|'Finchel.']] [[User talk:Gleefinchelbartie|'I live it. Sleep it. Breathe it.']] 16:16, June 2, 2011 (UTC)(Leave a message on her talk page if you want to be part of the FinchelLand Royals) King (Contact The Queen) Princesses - Ask GFB * Kira is a gleek-[[User: Kira is a gleek|'My outsides look cool']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'My insides are blue']] 13:01, April 22, 2011 (UTC) * Gossip Girl - It rained for 40 days and nights and it was a disaster. In Ireland that’s fecking Summer! 20:35, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * Star9999 - brittany.s.pierce twinloves her b day bud laura 10:48, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * Finchell - Finchell 17:47, April 19, 2011 (UTC) * Gleeful - [[User Talk:Gleeful|It was the Superman of all kisses!]] It came with its own cape! 08:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) * Dani99 - [[User: Dani99|'This could be the end of everything''... So why don't we go']] [[User talk:Dani99|'Somewhere Only we Know?]] *Gleek170 - --What were you feeling in that moment? That I loved you and that I would have done or given anything to kiss you one more time.<3<3<3 00:12, May 27, 2011 (UTC) *Gleek5 -Skool makes you Sooper Smart. 19:12, April 21, 2011 (UTC) *Goldstarrach--Goldstarrach 04:14, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *BforBerry - Faberry [[User talk:BforBerry|'''Trumps]] 14:58, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Finchellove4eva -Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 17:42, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Finn+Rachel=Love -Break a leg I love you. *Xoxgleek410 -Just dance gonna be okaygotta do this 01:35, May 16, 2011 (UTC) *Pig&gleecrazy - (Put your sig here) Prince - Ask GFB *Sir ATF Knight * Finchelfanno1 Court Jester PENDING. Citizens - Just add yourself *Immagleek18 [[User: Immagleek18|'I can't ''go to Pigfarts...]] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'it's on ''Mars!]] 03:15, May 28, 2011 (UTC) *Finchel4Eva *Gleek4Glee *Dolphen - Don't do that, Rachel. You're beautiful. *Finchelforever427-Break a leg, I love you *Finchel.Forever 08:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) *GleekScarlett I love finchel, the best couple ever!!! finn+rachel= happiness 00:59, May 3, 2011 (UTC) *FinchelForever Finchel is LOVE. *Leaberryfanatic *gioana10.' 'I always knew what you were thinking *Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 00:53, May 16, 2011 (UTC) '' "Will you stop? You're beautiful." ♥ *Icecreamy234 I WILL ALWAYS ADORE FINCHEL!!! People who like Finchel but prefer other couples - Just add yourself *Youngestgleek9 - (Put signature here) *QuinnyAndFinny --Brittany Glamazon~ Fabsonland Queen xD 02:54, April 22, 2011 (UTC) *Tartie,Quick,Finchel and Brittana all the way''-3:10,April 26, 2011 *"sloppy freak-show babies" ~pudgelover `[[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']] [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|'you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] 19:33, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Photo Slideshow -DD.jpg 01 rachel 560x375.jpg 180px-Finn-rachel-finn-and-rachel-12359967-424-1002.jpg 180px-Gleebowlinkiss.jpg 1x02 Finn helps Rachel with her bag.PNG 1x05 Finn and Rachel share a kiss.PNG 1x12 Finn and Rachel in Smile.PNG 202GLEE Ep202-Sc34 139.jpg 2x10-A-Very-Glee-Christmas-glee-17531381-1580-891.jpg 8206968.jpg 9hqo7d.jpg ImagesCA0W6WGG.jpg Borderline-open-your-heart.png Bowlingglee.jpg Calenderlove.png Fan-art-glee-19258553-500-229.gif Finchel-finn-and-rachel-8744008-1200-950.jpg Finchel 4.jpg Finchel is Awesome.jpg Finchel of A Very Glee Christmas .gif Finchelforeva.jpg Finn-rachel-bowling.jpg Finnandrachelkiss.jpg Glee-finchel-hug.jpg Glee-season-2-premiere-rachel-finn.jpg Glee.S02E09.HDTV.XviD-LOL 5348.jpg Glee 2x04 duets vose-13.jpg Hhhhhh.jpg ImagesCA0LIO75.jpg Journey8.jpg Monchele!.gif Necklace.png Rachel-Berry-S2-glee-17305610-500-636.jpg Rachel.jpg RachelFinnKiss.png Rachel Taking Care Of Finn SLS.png Rachelfinn2.jpg Rberry.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.02.18 AM.png Screen shot 2011-03-16 at 9.18.04 AM.png Th RachelSinging.gif This this furt.gif Tumblr lb2ktoEUUR1qer48po1 500.gif Tumblr ldm2q7Ea3q1qd2r1so1 400.jpg Tumblr ldpedyPFUW1qd0k0xo1 500.gif Tumblr ldvhl0HKjl1qevvk7.gif Tumblr le47xdmgDC1qegbtxo1 500.png Tumblr le9lmlOGaJ1qb3re6o1 500.gif Tumblr leb5b8YyyG1qegbtxo1 500.png vlcsnap-2011-03-27-09h59m48s171.png Rachel Berry (Team Finn).jpg Glee Season 2 Finchel.jpg 123.jpg Mini Glee Kids.jpg The Only Exception.jpg Faithfully Hug.jpg Glee Season 2 Finchel (Photoshoot).jpg Glee Season 2 Finchel (again).jpg Tumblr lio4777txt1qb5sz9o1 500.jpg Tumblr lio56jRS311qbg357.gif Tumblr lio5yiRjgY1qbg357.gif Tumblr lio5clTu4i1qg422ho1 500.gif Tumblr lio4q0DFp11qdzc0lo1 500.jpg Tumblr linjz2xU5j1qcrni3.gif Tumblr lindhsn4yg1qbcu4yo1 500.jpg Tumblr linbk0wL6u1qecwrko1 500.gif Tumblr lina6ebePe1qcybpi.gif Tumblr lin452fEyH1qenumho1 500.jpg Finn-3.jpeg Tumblr lin238AwO41qb5sz9o1 500.gif Tumblr lin45pPZPw1qcybpi.gif Tumblr lin5h47Cm41qcvu1co1 500.png Tumblr limk4viRoE1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr lil5dpqw361qzgwqro1 500.png Tumblr lil3e5rb4Q1qbbhc3o1 500.jpg Tumblr lik54jb8Om1qd2r1so1 500.gif Tumblr lik5rtnm3c1qd2r1so1 500.gif Tumblr lii71tCVqg1qcbpz8o1 500.jpg Tumblr lifueaERk01qhm1wao1 500.png Tumblr li79d3wLy41qci6lqo1 r3 500.png Tumblr li59hxcNBU1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr li51enw8BB1qcbpz8o1 500.jpg Tumblr li6bnqjbJS1qbysf9o1 500.png.jpg Tumblr li4ph8xXRj1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr lhit70l8s11qcrni3.gif Tumblr lhieg9L9u81qeb4w2.gif Tumblr lhhw7hVcoo1qer48po1 500.gif Tumblr lhchi5CYEX1qer48po1 500.gif Tumblr lcefpgkmFz1qaocpmo1 500.gif Monchelesmackdown.jpg Lea & Cory filming Glee, March 25th. Lea's lookin at the camera and is like- the fuck you lookin at and cry's just like.. himh.jpg Finchel Don't Stop Believing Pilot.jpg Finchel rulesss.jpg Images (22314.jpg Tumblr lj5clfV9Kb1qieu9ro1 500.gif Tumblr lj51x8UgNw1qieu9ro1 500.gif Fdewawdafd.png Finchel.Forever.jpg Finn and rachel 2345678.jpg 123.jpg I ship Finchel.gif Keep Calm & Yeah I Still Ship Finchel.jpg There Will Always Be Finchel.jpg FR.gif Tumblr ljm4b1IhYA1qeh72wo1 500.jpg Finn Rachel Mr.Schue.jpg GenImageCairo.jpg|Finchel at prom please? finchellllll.jpg ImagesCA95K0FW.jpg FinchelDescription.jpg tumblr_ljjih9QzDo1qd0qfbo1_500.jpg Dumbledore Hates Fabson.png Tumblr lk9pgzWv2d1qdmis6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk7ok1kaGX1qe03ojo1 501.jpg Tumblr lk9pgq2NNi1qf31mmo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9pb9K3Tp1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9ozaqs2C1qf9wcko1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9pkhRxQN1qcpz0fo1 r1 400.jpg Tumblr lk9onp4DGe1qb3re6o1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9q6rcFaG1qd6xxvo1 500.jpg tumblr_lk9onp4Ge1qb3re6o1_500.jpg tumblr_lk8dcebsIn1qc0tt0o1_400.jpg tumblr_lk7shlFcRw1qbaklro1_500.png tumblr_lk7ok1kaGX1e03ojo1_500.png Tumblr lk9yixxQhF1qfx9mto1 500.png Tumblr lk9wlwS3J41qfn35ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9xkrOSDp1qe2o1go1 500.jpg Lea and cory - shooting finchel - glee in nyc.png Finchel 5 - glee in nyc.jpg Finchel 2 - glee in nyc.jpg Finchel 3 - glee in nyc.jpg Tumblr lka0yhDrP21qccxfoo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9yvlpdCG1qa3c5io1 500.png Tumblr lk9z1i7IYb1qix81ao1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9yixxQhF1qfx9mto1 500.png Lea and cory - shooting finchel - glee in nyc.png Tumblr lk9zc8xpNy1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lk9zninvx91qa3c5io1 500.png tumblr_lka8u68Sro1qfs06eo1_500.png Tumblerf.jpg Tumblr eee.jpg Ldmf.png Tumblr lkgc47Bwa31qbro89o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkgbq1YNoa1qhdh10o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkgbpaUb5o1qhdh10o1 500.jpg Tumblr lkg7ngL2Wd1qjw66no1 400.jpg Tumblr lkg6tzPBrN1qjw66no1 500.jpg Tumblr lkg6r3VMRj1qjw66no1 500.jpg Tumblr lkg1frYuxs1qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfzg7Z2191qc3z7lo1 500.jpg Tumblr lkfz99HsNJ1qd53kgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lkhiwdo7A91qd4a8zo1_500.png MoncheleRoyalWedding (tumblr).jpg 00032941.jpg 1x14-Hell-O-stills-glee-11188310-2500-1731.jpg tumblr_ll58kv5LSj1qe8di7o1_500.jpg|Finn, attempting to write Pretending Finchel Visit Sam.jpg Tumblr llf9ofV4nd1qg5560o1 500.jpg Tumblr llf5mnumuw1qkp8pdo1 500.png Tumblr llf49qgi1G1qerxcxo1 500.jpg Tumblr llf3wj34oe1qdyu51o1 500.jpg FINCHEL VS FABSON.jpg Tumblr lli9ljFYA31qhdl95o1 500.png Tumblr llikd3CnD31qdyu51o1 500.jpg Rumours.png|'Finchel''' on a stake out Tumblr lllwf6oHfa1qfri60o1 500.jpg GLEEFINALESPOILERSTHUMB-32727880.jpg Tumblr lll1hmQmeh1qbro89o1 500.png Tumblr llltsqWrmo1qcl4f9o1 500.jpg Finchel 9.png ahh.png AHHHHHHHHHH.gif תיקיה חדשה (2).jpg|in one word-FINCHEL! Tumblr lltkr26SJO1qiliy8o1 500.jpg Tumblr llqf5xnK7l1qenumho1 500.jpg תיקיה חדשה (2).jpg Team Finchel.jpg Gif Slideshow Fan-art-glee-19258553-500-229.gif Finchel of A Very Glee Christmas .gif Monchele!.gif This this furt.gif Tumblr ldpedyPFUW1qd0k0xo1 500.gif Tumblr ldvhl0HKjl1qevvk7.gif 57bd6ca0.gif Awe.gif tumblr_ldveiwyfsQ1qb2m2o1_500.png tumblr_le9lmlOGaJ1qbre6o1_500.gif tumblr_lefdqsjkSx1qegtxo1_500.gif tumblr_leoy0vLVB51qegbtxo1_500.gif tumblr_leubnhvuTB1qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lgd54q7xrl1qebtxo1_500.gif tumblr_lh1xa3D42I1qbysf9o1_500.gif tumblr_lh2giyosdg1qr48po1_500.gif tumblr_lh9kzgsGj01qd2z3j.gif tumblr_lhbydseMO21qgt9rv.gif tumblr_lhfj1wHoab1qgt9rv.gif tumblr_lhg04fx2LP1qf88wco1_500.gif tumblr_lhgjx62TUH1qhcgefo1_500.gif tumblr_lhgqv7InTt1qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_lhi7gy2dD41qgt9rv.gif tumblr_lhi90dsXSl1qhul1bo1_500.gif tumblr_lhisq1UQ5l1qeocrpo1_500.gif tumblr_lhk4wrAqvM1qfx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_lhkgtpqGJI1qgw7ux.gif tumblr_lhlu5tQjvL1qytfo1_500.gif tumblr_lhmd3Bd5D1qahkas.gif tumblr_lhmcrwTiB91qahkas.gif tumblr_lhmdbactaG1qakas.gif tumblr_lhmefb16bS1qgb0xn.gif tumblr_lhm3ys8GYt1qabl0io1_500.gif tumblr_lhn699DYMk1fx9mto1_500.gif tumblr_lhnabpVvFq1qcbli3o1_500.png tumblr_lhnmjeCKMamghp.gif tumblr_lhnwabSQ5qhcgefo1_500.gif tumblr_li86shiMx31qfi1y8.gif jhkhkjhkhk.gif tumblr_lia94exQBv1qg6yzy.gif tumblr_lj9fyzBfvN1qaqcfko1_500.gif tumblr_liuzwbTxNk1qh9rk7.gif tumblr_liutk3GmAl1qczyhq.gif tumblr_la8d8sK9lM1qb1u9to1_500.gif vq8FAGI8Fr2YFY0QvQfULg511860.gif tumblr_lc0wdyThmn1qcrni3.gif 300t9vl.gif fb1.gif tumblr_lercp7h6v91qde3j6.gif tumblr_lgfeepFUuq1qeb4w2.gif tumblr_lgs169FHBY1qcfklso1_500.gif tumblr_lh76wzbO1qg0ohoo1_500.gif tumblr_lhe8skAcdG11qkl.gif tumblr_lhej1wfZQ21qegj.gif Tumblr_li4mo8UFWsi6lqo1_500.gif Tumblr_li4q1b9E0s1qarwo1_500.gif Tumblr_li4scg9IZf1qaeiro1_500.gif Tumblr_li4sl7xiOS1qe1lo1_500.gif Tumblr_li5adqNs1qbro89o1_500.gif Tumblr_li4b7cRW1qcz9hmo1_r1_500.gif Tumblr_li4n69Fc1qa6cmko1_500.gif Tumblr_li4oroYGpqci6lqo1_500.gif tumblr_ljcx8540jn1qh4t04.gif Tumblr_lhq1e54oE1qbro89o1_500.gif 2r7u1yc.gif Finnwink.gif 33otxqs.gif 124kb6b.gif 4i1xrm.gif handsmile.gif 110aihjjpg.gif 2rw54s2.gif 2gxo9xc.gif hellooo.gif GleeOneIWant.gif GleeShower.gif inhm3r.gif ImagesCACL3G93.jpg|This! finchel gif 1.gif Finchel gif 2h.gif Fichel gif 3.gif Fichel gif 3.gif Fichel gif 4.gif Finchel gif 5.gif Finchel gif 6.gif Finchel gif 7.gif Finchel gif 8.gif Finchel gif 9.gif Finchel gif 11.gif Moncheleee.gif monchele.gif tumblr_ld4bi3HDYs1qb1u9to1_500.gif tumblr_ljro11zyEg1qd2vlbo1_500.gif Tumblr ljppld0S341qb5sz9o1 500.gif Tumblr ljxnp5in6X1qd2r1so1 500.gif Tumblr ljypmkiSbT1qa165wo1 500.gif Tumblr ljylgaHyug1qfji35o1 500.gif Tumblr ljyjs4aP5L1qhj5a0.gif Tumblr ljxqa4ONJQ1qel1ap.gif Tumblr lk2nliwrTI1qjnudzo1 500.gif Tumblr lk2ojkGqK21qjr06zo1 500.gif Tumblr lj50bu8Tur1qieu9ro1 500.gif FinchelDescription.jpg Tumblr lk3ddh8i1b1qd2r1so1 500.gif Tumblr lk5t58WHnP1qhmqhz.gif Tumblr lk4ouuY85P1qd6mljo1 500.gif Tumblr lk6auwGuEO1qdp004o1 400.gif tumblr_lkbo740TPo1qgj06to1_500.gif tumblr_lkbmdy7xUy1qdxmgoo1_500.gif Stakeout.gif Tumblr lkebatdW7R1qa51p2o1 500.gif Tumblr lkgih8auKk1qb3re6o1 500.gif Finchel stakeout 2.gif Finn and rachel on stakeout 3.gif Finchel stakeout.gif Tumblr lku9rgWwW81qeyp1lo1 500.gif FINCHEL.gif 222.gif haha.gif Tumblr llezkp3S0U1qboe6wo1 500.gif Go all Braveheart on Vocal Adrenaline.gif NightofNeglect.gif FinchelIloveYou.gif Finchelfaithfully.gif 45.gif LULZ.gif MyFirstLove.gif Talented.gif HiddenFinchelSectionals.gif Tumblr llifa9WJvj1qe3e5go1 500.gif FinchelHeadRest.gif LMAODuet.gif Awesomethingsaboutyou.gif YTOTIW3.gif tumblr_li65jycMwz1qc7qtjo1_400.gif car finn.gif tumblr_ll8olzj8Wy1qfsr9l.gif NoAir.gif FinchelCorridorNoAir.gif FinchelDon'tLetGoNoAir.gif FinchelPullAlong.gif BOYHFinchel.gif DSBFinchel.gif STL Finchel.gif KHOFinchel.gif FaithFinchel.gif 21045.gif okay hah.gif Tumblr limhoorxKo1qb8umso1 500.gif Tumblr lim12uet3e1qd2r1so1 500.gif Tumblr lim3p8126s1qer48po1 500.gif Tumblr lim0ofy9P81qg076no1 500.gif Tumblr lilnz94hus1qb3re6o1 500.gif Tumblr lilnwc1CbG1qb3re6o1 500.gif Tumblr llvksitbvn1qboe6wo1 500.gif Tumblr llgth5eRAN1qi0845.gif Finchellll.gif Tumblr llx6nl7tTF1qdzc0lo1 500.gif DSBDrums.gif POMDrums.gif JGDrums.gif DuetsDrums.gif GYOWDrums.gif The Finchel Video Gallery Video:Glee Finchel- Breathless|Breathless Video:Glee Finchel St.Berry - Jar of Hearts|Jar of Hearts Video:Glee Finchel - The Story of Us|The Story of Us Video:Glee Finchel - What Makes You Different|What Makes You Different Video:Glee Finchel - Better Than Revenge|Better Than Revenge Video:Glee Finchel - Just Like a Pill |Just Like a Pill Video:Finchel - Don't Speak|Don't Speak Video:Glee Finchel - Wouldn't Change a Thing.|Wouldn't Change a Thing Video:Glee Finchel - Paparazzi| Paparazzi Video:Glee Finchel - Now You Know|Now You Know Video:Glee Finchel - Only Girl|Only Girl Video:Glee Finchel - Radar|Radar Video:Glee Finchel - Soulmate|Soulmate Video:Glee Finchel - Haunted|Haunted Video:Glee Finchel - If This Was a Movie|If This Was a Movie Video:Glee Finchel - Cold As You|Cold As You Video:I'll Never Break Up With You ~ Finn & Rachel (hallway scene vidlet) Video:glee - finn and rachel - Miles from where you are|Miles From Where You Are Video:will's speech to rachel|will's speech to rachel Video:F / R|You Forgive Your First Love Anything Video:a walk to remember trailer style|style Video:Finchel: After Graduation|Finchel: After Graduation Category:Teams